Rubick
|-|Base= |-|The Magus Cypher= Summary Any mage can cast a spell or two, and a few may even study long enough to become a wizard, but only the most talented are allowed to be recognized as a Magus. Yet as with any sorcerer's circle, a sense of community has never guaranteed competitive courtesy. Already a renowned duelist and scholar of the grander world of sorcery, it had never occurred to Rubick that he might perhaps be Magus material until he was in the midst of his seventh assassination attempt. As he casually tossed the twelfth of a string of would-be killers from a high balcony, it dawned on him how utterly unimaginative the attempts on his life had become. Where once the interruption of a fingersnap or firehand might have put a cheerful spring in his step, it had all become so very predictable. He craved greater competition. Therefore, donning his combat mask, he did what any wizard seeking to ascend the ranks would do: he announced his intention to kill a Magus. Rubick quickly discovered that to threaten one Magus is to threaten them all, and they fell upon him in force. Each antagonist's spell was an unstoppable torrent of energy, and every attack a calculated killing blow. But very soon something occurred that Rubick's foes found unexpected: their arts appeared to turn against them. Inside the magic maelstrom, Rubick chuckled, subtly reading and replicating the powers of one in order to cast it against another, sowing chaos among those who had allied against him. Accusations of betrayal began to fly, and soon the sorcerers turned one upon another without suspecting who was behind their undoing. When the battle finally drew to a close, all were singed and frozen, soaked and cut and pierced. More than one lay dead by an ally's craft. Rubick stood apart, sore but delighted in the week's festivities. None had the strength to argue when he presented his petition of assumption to the Hidden Council, and the Insubstantial Eleven agreed as one to grant him the title of Grand Magus. A renowned duelist among sorcerers, Rubick ascended to the title of Grand Magus through the careful elimination of his rivals. Accustomed to assassins, Rubick reacts by lifting attackers off the ground, then throws them across the room with Telekinesis. His Arcane Supremacy amplifies his every spell, while enemy arms falter being struck with Fade Bolt. No magic is beyond the reach of the Grand Magus. Rubick replicates enemy specialties with Spell Steal, deciphering their secrets before turning them back towards their owners. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, potentially higher with Spell Steal | Unknown, potentially higher with Spell Steal Name: Rubick, the Grand Magus Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Grand Magus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Telekinesis and Stun Effect (via Telekinesis), Energy Projection and Damage Reduction (via Fade Bolt), Damage Boost and Power Modification (via Arcane Supremacy), Information Analysis and Power Mimicry (via Spell Steal), Four-Dimensional Spatial Manipulation, Resistance to Fire (Wears fireproof clothing), Explosion Manipulation (Wears blastproof clothing) | All previous abilities greatly enhanced, Possibly Reality Warping (Reshapes the world of magic as he sees fit), Possibly Mind Manipulation (Implied that he mind controlled the Frostivus mob to help him uproot the christmas tree), Flight, Animal Control, Summoning (of Magus Golems and Ghostships), Danmaku (via an unnamed ability), Invisibility (via an unnamed ability), Fire Manipulation (via Chaos Meteor), Weather Manipulation (via Mystic Flare), Ice Manipulation (via Freezing Field) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be at least comparable to other magi such as Invoker), potentially higher with Spell Steal (Can steal abilities as powerful as Io's Overcharge) | Unknown, potentially higher with Spell Steal Speed: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown 'physically (Not known for his physical strength), Up to '''Class 25 '''with telekinesis (Can pull down meteors) | '''Unknown '''physically, Up to '''Class 25 '''with telekinesis 'Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+, potentially higher with Spell Steal Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Laughed off a combined attack from a group of powerful magi), potentially higher with Spell Steal | Unknown, potentially higher with Spell Steal Stamina: High Range: Several meters with spells, potentially higher with stolen spells Standard Equipment: Staff and Crux of Perplex | Octarine Core Intelligence: Genius (Talented enough to be recognized as the most powerful magus in the world, whereas a regular magus is immensely more talented than a normal wizard, which spend years of studying and honing their skills to reach their level. Casually read, replicated, and counterattacked a group of magi with their own spells in the midst of combat.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Rubick launches bolts of magic at his opponents. *'Telekinesis:' Rubick uses his telekinetic powers to lift the enemy into the air briefly and then hurls them back at the ground. The unit lands on the ground with such force that it stuns nearby enemies. **''"Even the Grandest Magus may use his powers for enjoyment."'' *'Fade Bolt:' Rubick creates a powerful stream of arcane energy that travels between enemy units, dealing damage and reducing their attack damage. Each jump deals less damage. **''"Rubick's favorite spell for dispatching would-be assassins is a rather simple conjuration."'' *'Arcane Supremacy: '''Rubick's mastery of the arcane allows him to deal more spell damage and create spells that last longer on enemies. **"Not every magus can be a Grand Magus..."'' *'Spell Steal:' Rubick studies the trace magical essence of one enemy hero, learning the secrets of the last spell the hero cast. **''"...but even their lesser magics can be a source of much utility."'' Rubick's summons and controlled animals |-|Pinecone Champs= Large and sentient wooden creatures that attack in groups alongside weaker and small Pinecone Warriors. Tier: 8-A Name: None Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Creep Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Speed Boost Aura (via Swiftness Aura), Critical Strike (via Crystalys) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Crystalys Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Odobenus Frost Mage= Undead and ethereal shade of a walrus like being with necromantic powers. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Presumably male Age: Unknown Classification: Undead, Odobenus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Immortality (Type 7), Necromancy (via Tombstone) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Mitosis Eidolon= A mysterious creature capable of duplication. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Presumably genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Eidolon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Duplication Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Pyraxae Vexer= A two headed dragon that breathes fire and ice. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Presumably male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon, Pyraxae Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Breath, (via Ice Path), Fire Breath (via Macropyre), Flight Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Ogre Seals= A large and fat seal that can fight. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ogre Seal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size Standard Equipment: Club Intelligence: Animalistic Weaknesses: Quite clumsy Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Infernal Djinn= A large and dangerous fire creature. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (via an unknown ability) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, tens of meters with fire manipulation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: None notable |-|Archfiend= A demonic looking creature clad in armor. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Djinn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Wields a sword), Power Nullification (via Doom), Intangibility and Speed Boost (via Phase Boots. Has to be activated) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Phase Boots Intelligence: Low |-|Soul Ascendant= A mysterious being resembling a spectre. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Spectre Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Wields a circular glaive), Damage Reflection (via an unknown ability) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size Standard Equipment: Blade Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weaknesses: None notable |-|Cobalt Bruiser= A large and fat odobenus creature that packs a big kick. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ogre Seal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation (via Snowball Meteor), Speed Reduction (via Walrus Kick) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range by virtue of size, tens of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Hammer Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Quite clumsy Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Kobold= A small and annoying rat like creature that attacks in groups. Tier: 8-A Name: Unknown Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Kobold Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing (via Time Walk) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Can damage even low tier heroes) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Club Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base '''| '''Magus Cypher Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Playable Characters Category:Valve Category:Geniuses Category:Psychics Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Energy Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier